


Messy

by plantbaby



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fill, Prompt: Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7076134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantbaby/pseuds/plantbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He brings the covers up to her chin and ruffles her hair and she giggles. ‘Sleep,’ he says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Messy

‘Your hair is messy,’ Alec notes, his eyebrow raised, as he pours himself some coffee. He lifts the mug, taking a sip, and grimaces at the sour, tangy taste of it; he has no idea how Izzy does it, but she manages to make the stuff undrinkable every single time. Isabelle glares at him as she looks up from whatever she is reading; her thick hair is pulled up into a shapeless bun and there is really no disputing that it indeed is messy. Alec sits down next to her and shakes his head fondly at the anatomical diagrams and notes,  all written in a meticulous, colourful script; his sister is too smart for her own good. ‘Do you want any help?’

Isabelle sighs and leans her head on his shoulder. She shifts and burrows into his side as she closes her eyes; she stayed up all night, but the quicker she gets tested and certified by the Clave, the better. 

‘I guess,’ she answers, her voice raspy with disuse. ‘You could quiz me?’ She yawns. Alec presses a kiss into her hair and then shakes his head with exasperation. Suddenly, she feels herself being lifted and her eyes fly open as he throws her over his shoulder and means to march out of the kitchen. ‘Alec, no! Put me down! I wasn’t finished!’ She hits his shoulder and he chuckles.

‘You’re getting some sleep first,’ he says as he inches closer to her room.  She is well aware that if she really wanted to, she could take her brother down, but she just sags against him and lets him set her down on her bed. She really _is_ exhausted, maybe he is right after all. He brings the covers up to her chin and ruffles her hair and she giggles. ‘Sleep,’ he says. ‘That’s an order,’ he adds playfully as he backs out of the room. With a smile on her face, she burrows into her bed; he can quiz her later.


End file.
